This is Halloween
(Kids Mode) |artist = |from = film |tvfilm = |year = 1993 |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 3 each |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mc = JDU 1A: Ochre Brown 1B: Bright Brown 2A: Bright Teal Blue 2B: Dark Teal Blue Kids Mode Aqua Green |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 38 |kcal = 21 |dura = 3:13 |nowc = HalloweenQUAT |audio = }}"This is Halloween" by is featured in , , and (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a green skeleton with an orange wig. She wears a red hat decorated with cyan fluff and a dark blue feather. She also wears a tattered shirt which covers most of her body. P2 P2 is a Jack-o-Lantern. His body is orange, he wears a cyan fluff collar along with teal underwear with red suspenders. P3 P3 is a vampire with dark blue hair. He wears a green long-sleeved shirt under a suit which comes with a red cape. He also wears a golden on a necklace. P4 P4 is a witch with long blue hair. She wears a pointy cyan hat with orange highlights and is cloaked in a long blue cape. She also wears black-and-white striped socks. Halloweenquat coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) Halloweenquat coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Halloweenquat coach 3@2x.png|P3 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_3_big.png|P3 (Remake) Halloweenquat coach 4@2x.png|P4 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_4_big.png|P4 (Remake) Background The routine takes place in a spooky forest at night, in the midst of a Halloween town, with pumpkins in the grass. During the Vampires verse, P4 stirs boiling green liquid from a black cauldron. During the Corpse Family and Winged Demon s verse, P3 summons three bats. At almost the end of the song, P1 outline glows green four times. At the end of the song, when P1, P3, and P4 skip around P2, Jack-o-Lanturns float from the sides of the screen. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move: *'P1:' Throw your arms in the air. *'P2:' Lean in and bend your right arm down. *'P3:' Raise your right arm and put your left arm over your body. *'P4:' Bend your arms and hands, and lean forward like a zombie. Halloweenquat gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Halloweenquat gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests This Is Halloween ''appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Special Halloween Apperances in Playlists '' is featured in the following playlists: *Fancy Dress Ball *Ghastly Dance List! *A Night at the Movies *Thrills and Chills *Halloween Songs *Kids Corner *All Songs S-Z * *Halloween *Unlimited S-Z Trivia *In the Xbox 360 version on , every line of the lyrics that is not yet sung is half hidden by some dead branches. *In , the title is spelled as "This 'i's Halloween"; from onward, however, the spelling has been changed to "This 'I's Halloween". *'' '' is one of the few remade songs between the and era that has differences in the menu assets. Specifically, P3 s pose is mirrored in the coach selection screen. *P2 s costume has been recycled from P2 Professor Pumplestickle, with some changes to his color scheme. *When P2 and P4 raise their arms in the air before throwing them to the ground the first time, P4 forgets to raise her arms. *In the Beta version, there were four pumpkin plants on both sides of the screen. *In the menu icon and in the coach selection screen for the remake, P1 is in a different position than in , despite every other dancer keeping their original positions. *In the files, a placeholder pictogram can be seen. It appears as a white blurred square with a red X on it. *In , in the Quartets section, the song was mistakenly placed between Ghostbusters and I Was Made For Lovin’ You for a short period, because its code name in the files is "HalloweenQUAT"'. This has been fixed later. *'' '' was free on October 31 and November 1, 2016 on to celebrate Halloween. Gallery Game Files Halloweenquat jd3 cover generic.png|''This is Halloween'' Halloweenquat jdnow cover generic.jpg|''This is Halloween'' (Remake) HalloweenQUAT Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) HalloweenQUAT jdu albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) HalloweenQUAT Cover AlbumBkg.png| album background HalloweenQUAT banner bkg.png| menu banner HalloweenQUAT map bkg.png| map background HalloweenQUAT_BC.jpg| cover HalloweenQUAT1024.png| cover Halloweenquat p2 jd2014 ava.png|P2 s avatar on Halloweenquat p3 jd2014 ava.png|P3 s avatar on Halloweenquat_p4_jd2014_ava.png|P4 s avatar on Halloweenquat_p2_jd2015_ava.png|P2 s avatar on Halloweenquat_p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar Halloweenquat_p2_diamond_ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar Halloweenquat_p3 jd2015_ava.png|P3 s avatar on Halloweenquat_p3 golden_ava.png|P3 s golden avatar Halloweenquat_p3 diamond_ava.png|P3 s diamond avatar Halloweenquat_p4 jd2015 ava.png|P4 s avatar on Halloweenquat_p4 golden_ava.png|P4 s golden avatar Halloweenquat_p4 diamond_ava.png|P4 s diamond avatar HalloweenQUATP1Ava.png|P1 s avatar on (Kids Mode) HalloweenQUATP3RemadeAva.png|P3 s avatar on (Kids Mode) HalloweenQUATP4RemadeAva.png|P4 s avatar on (Kids Mode) halloween quat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Halloweenquat background element 1.png|Background element 1 Halloweenquat background element 2.png|Background element 2 In-Game Screenshots Halloweenquat_jd3_menu_wii.png|''This is Halloween in the menu (Wii) Halloweenquat_jd3_coachmenu_wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) HalloweenQUAT jd2018 menu.png|''This is Halloween'' in the menu HalloweenQUAT jd2018 load.png| loading screen HalloweenQUAT jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen HalloweenQUAT jd2018 kids menu.png|''This is Halloween'' in the menu (Kids Mode) HalloweenQUAT jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) HalloweenQUAT jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) HalloweenQUAT jd2018 kids score p4.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode, P4) Halloweenquat jd2019 menu.png|''This is Halloween'' in the menu Halloweenquat jd2019 load.png| loading screen Halloweenquat jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Halloweenquat jd3 gameplay wii.png| gameplay (Wii) Halloweenquat jdnow gameplay old.png| gameplay Beta Elements Thisishalloweenshowcase.jpg|Beta gameplay halloween quat x button picto.png|Placeholder pictogram Others Professeur p2 comp.png|Comparision between P2 in Professor Pumplestickle and here Videos Official Music Video This_Is_Halloween-The_Nightmares_Before_Christmas_HD Teasers This is Halloween - Gameplay Teaser (US) This is Halloween - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays This is Halloween - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) This is Halloween - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Just Dance Now This Is Halloween Just Dance Unlimited - This is Halloween This is Halloween - Just Dance 2017 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - This Is Halloween by Danny Elfman (PS Move) Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) This Is Halloween - Kids Mode This is Halloween - Just Dance 2019 Extractions This is Halloween - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) References Site Navigation de:This Is Halloween tr:This Is Halloween Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Disney Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Remade Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:Downgrade